The Avengers : UK
by Zjedmun
Summary: The resurrection of Voldemort is neigh and the hero's of Britain have been called to arms. the Doctor, James bond, harry potter, being human, Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

**The avengers: UK**

**Chapter1: Assemble**

In the deep forests of Scotland, late in the night where the moon was made full and the pines were rustling in the wind, a ritual was being held. It was held in the clearing deep in the centre. Around 10 or 11 men and women dressed in dark robes and hoods were stood around a cauldron with a thick liquid, bubbling and boiling away inside from the fire roaring beneath it. The deep black liquid bubbled as a hand reached out of it. A wide, skeletal hand, pale as ivory. Veins were clearly visible on the back and the palm. Soon a whole body rose from the black abyss. The face was foul. It only had two slits for a nose and snake-like eyes. It breathed in deeply as a robe formed around it. it gave a whispery laugh.

"Such… loyal servants…" he cracked his neck. "Heh… malfoy… bring me my wand…"

As if a dog that had been merely called upon, a 23 year old Draco malfoy rushed forward with the thing's wand.

The thing took it and examined it. "Yes… I remember you… old friend…"

He looked up at the crowd of people.

"This… is the night that lord voldemort returns! Yet again!" he yelled and shot a spark of green lightning into the sky.

A few weeks later, in London, a sleek black car was chasing someone who was running with a brief case. The runner turned right into an alleyway way too narrow for the car to fit through. A man in a black suit stepped out of the car. He took out a walther pistol and shot the runner in the back. He fell to the floor with a thud.

The man known as James bond walked toward the dead runner and took something from his pocket. It was a small keycard. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

As he turned around he came face to face with another man. He had long brown hair and a crow-like face.

James took a step back, Surprised at the sudden appearance of the man.

"Good day." The man said. "I am Rufus scrimgeour. Minister for magic."

James looked confused. "Magic? Did M send you? Is this a test?"

"no." scrimgeour smiled at him. "But I do have a mission for you. Please. Take my hand."

Bond hesitated a moment, but too his hand nonetheless. Almost immediately they appirated out of the alleyway.

In the Far reaches of the solar system, the doctor was in his tardis. His tidy brown hair kept getting in his eyes. He was bored with fiddling with controls and whatnot. He was alone… again. Not surprising really. He looked at his controls sadly. "I miss rose… do you miss her?" he asked the tardis. Nothing happened.

"I expect as much." He grumbled and sat down with a book.

"I need work… put food on the table… well. When I say work I mean life threatening adventure and when I say food I mean anti boredom stuff."

The lonely time lord had been cooped in his box for a few days and he was already bored.

The small red button on his console began to beep. He looked at it, straitened his bow tie and walked to it.

"That's bad… it looks like voldemort's back again." He grumbled. "well then. Let's set a course for earth then." He began to walk around the tardis, flipping switches and pushing buttons as he went.

The tardis flew at speed towards earth.

Near the Coast of Cardiff, in a B+B on a hill resided a werewolf, a vampire and a ghost. They were as normal to humans as supernatural beings could get. The vampire known as hal was (pretend) sleeping on the sofa in front of the TV. He had short black hair and dull tired eyes. He sighed as he leaned against the ghost of the house, Alex. She had short hair and was stuck in a jacket and boots for the rest of eternity but was happy.

On the other sofa sat Tom, the werewolf. He had very short hair and wore a white t-shirt and jeans. He had large eyes that always seemed to look innocent. Like a puppy. He sat there and grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that, tom?" hal asked.

"Nothing…" he grumbled again.

"Oo! I heard!" Alex said excitedly. "He said that he was bored."

Hal looked at him. "Stick something on the telly then. I'm not really asleep, mate."

"Oh! I keep forgetting…" he leaned forward and picked up the remote, turning the television on.

The television buzzed a second and a man with long brown hair.

"Ah! It's working at last. Good afternoon hal, tom and Alex." The man on screen said.

They all looked at it. "Um… hello." Hal said.

"Speak up a little son." The man said again.

"hello." Hal said louder.

"Oh good. The audio works. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rufus scrimgeour."

(_end of part one_

_This isn't all that are being assembled… oh no… heh. Stay tuned or whatever for the next part. Also. The situation with hal, alex and tom is after the events of the devil but like an alternate dimension where they keep their supernatural…ness. Zjed out!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The avengers: UK**

**Chapter two**

**Assemble part 2**

The potter household. A quiet little house in a quiet area in east Wales. It wasn't the most exiting place in the world but Mr Potter himself chose this place to get away from all the disruption caused by lord voldemort. The date was the 12th of November and harry and Ginny potter were sitting by the fire. It was fairly late and they were barely staying awake.

Harry yawned. "Think we should go to bed?"

Ginny glanced at him. "What? And waste the rest of the fire?" she nuzzled his shoulder.

"Good point…" harry sighed.

Something then made them both jump and made harry pull out his wand.

"Harry put that away!" Ginny said irritably. "It's just the door." She got up and opened it.

The minister for magic stood in the doorway. "Good evening Mrs. Potter."

"g-good evening minister." She stuttered slightly. "Do you want to talk to harry?"

The minister nodded. "Yes… we need your husband again… its quite urgent."

In the quite small household of 221 Baker Street a very strange but brilliant man resided. He sat on the sofa in his blue dressing gown holding a pistol and shooting random objects around the room. He had long curly hair and a stubbly beard. He sighed and stopped shooting. "What I wouldn't give for a case…" he grumbled.

Footsteps came storming up the stairs and john Watson entered the room. "SHERLOCK! NO SHOOTING THE WALLS WHILE I'M LIVING HERE!" he bellowed.

Sherlock sighed again. "Oh my dear Watson. You seem to have been mistaken. Not only have I shot the walls I have shot almost everything else in the room except you. Including the sock draw, the sink, the fridge and your favorite cricket bat."

"OKAY BUT I-… you shot my cricket bat?"

"yes." Sherlock turned to him. "It hissed at me." He gave Watson a fearful look.

Watson closed his eyes. "Holmes… its three in the morning… you're just seeing things."

Sherlock scowled at Watson. "Then why are you up. For all you know this could be a dream. You dream about me? Oh I'm flattered but please wake up."

"I'm… I'm not asleep. I've just woken up to come and-"

"Just go to bed Watson. I'll stop shooting things." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

Watson walked back down stairs. As soon as he did so someone appeared in front of Sherlock. He looked in disbelief as a man appeared in a puff of glowing white smoke.

Homes looked at it in calm disbelief. "well." His brain began to tick.

The smoke cleared and a man stood there. "Good evening Mr. Holmes. We have reason to believe you are the greatest muggle detective alive."

Sherlock looked at him. "How did you get in?"


End file.
